A conventional display panel usually includes a driving circuit. The typical driving circuit is utilized to control pixel units of the display panel for displaying corresponding images.
The technical solution that the typical driving circuit drives the display panel is generally as follows.
The driving circuit generates scanning signals, data signals and selecting signals. The scanning signals are transmitted to the pixel units via scan lines, and the data signals are transmitted to the pixel units via data lines. The selecting signals are utilized to selectively control the data signals to output to the pixel units.
In practice, the inventor at least found the following questions existing in the prior art.
The display panel requires a large number of wires for supporting the requirement of the display panel for high resolution. That is to say, the high-resolution display panel requires the more wires. However, wiring space on the display panel is restricted, and the number of the wires on the display panel cannot grow indefinitely. Thus, resolution enhancement of the display panel is also subject to the corresponding restriction.
Therefore, there is a significant need to provide a new technical solution for solving the above-mentioned technical problem.